The superclass narrative
What the establishment has long tried to hide and deny, that a power elite is steering the western world with the aim to control the whole world is now becoming so obvious that the power elite have trouble maintaining the lie. The Superclass narrative is an attempt to continue to control perception by admitting the existence of the conspirators but framing it within the establishment, globalist, Marxist class consciousness narrative, so misleading people. The truth is that the elite are an ideological arrangement of globalists who believe in the same end goals, the 'class' is a conspiracy of ideologues, they are united by the political aims not by a class they were born into. They are better referred to as the power elite. A power elite or The Grand Elite, in political and sociological theory, is a small group of people who control a disproportionate amount of wealth, privilege, and access to decision-making of global consequence. The term was coined by Charles Wright Mills in his 1956 book, The Power Elite, which describes the relationship between individuals at the pinnacles of political, military, and economic institutions, noting that these people share a common world view. Mills argues in his book that the US power elite consists of members of society characterized by consensus building and the homogenization of viewpoints. This power elite has historically dominated the three major sectors of US society: economy, government, and military. Elites circulate from one sector to another, consolidating their power as they go. The Marxist theoretician Nikolai Bukharin anticipated the power elite theory in his 1929 work, Imperialism and World Economy: "present-day state power is nothing but an entrepreneurs' company of tremendous power, headed even by the same persons that occupy the leading positions in the banking and syndicate offices." Promoters The Carnegie Endowments David Rothkopf (the home of globalism for 100 years) 'Superclass: The Global Power Elite and the World They Are Making' implies they are a class of their own, and his selection of this superclass appears random, some top politicians and CEOs of top corporations, it fails to identify any narrative connecting them beyond wealth and power. link “No, no vast conspiracy runs the world. But, according to Rothkopf’s book, a tiny but diverse global elite, a Superclass, comes close. —Alan Blinder, Former Vice Chairman of the Federal Reserve Bank of the United States Stanford Universities video course link'The Rise of the Superclass' attempts to use the existence of the global elite to justify reforms they themselves really want. This can only happen when their existence is framed only by class and not by looking at political ideology and conspiracy. So academia is now admitting they exist but trying to control the paradigm through which their students view them. Will Hutton, on the board of the LSE and journalist at the Gates Foundation propaganda rag The Guardian/Observer, calls the globalist elite the superclass "Feeble government lets the superclass soar over the rest of us" and places their existence inside the common class analysis the newspaper promotes link Category:Diplomat Category:Corporate boss